


Winter-spiced Love

by shinnosuketomaris



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Canon Temporary Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnosuketomaris/pseuds/shinnosuketomaris
Summary: It was winter of the new year, Ninjago was thriving after the Prime Empire incident. While the Ninja came back from their recent adventure. Jay went to wander a bit to the large city when he meets up with a very famillar someone.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Kudos: 9





	Winter-spiced Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is a bit different from the other two... I just rewatched Ninjago the past month and I can't get Jay over my head and I LOVE HIM SO MUCH. I decided to do a Jaya fluff fic and this takes place in a alternate timeline after Season 13 btw. Also, beware of slight Season 6, 11-13 spoilers. 😇😇😇

A boy with aubrun, puffy hair, blue eyes, sunkissed with freckles, wearing a blue jacket with a white stripe on the center, a white shirt, orange scarf, blue jeans and blue and white sneakers was wandering through the city alone through the winter cold.

Until he bumped into a girl with black hair stuck into a ponytail, gray and teal eyes, wearing a black leather jacket with sliver detailings, a white and black striped shirt, light blue ripped jeans and black sneakers.

"Jay?" The girl questioned.

"Nya?" Jay questioned.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?"

"Just wanted to stop by, what about you?"

"Same here I guess?" Jay giggled out of laughter, with Nya joining along.

"Now that you're here, wanna hang around for bit?" Jay asked.

"Sure, but let's try not to head back out late." Nya replied. 

"Yeah, it's getting cold. And it's giving me the hibbie-jibbies..."

"And I thought the last time something gave you the hibbie-jibbies was when we accidently released a ancient snake that wanted revenge over Master Wu?"

"That was months ago!" Jay exclaimed while blushing.

"Yup...but at least it's all over now, Aspheera is locked up, Prime Empire was taken care of, and Shintaro is under new rule. Everything is all okay again." Nya looked at Jay's now frowned face. "Jay? Is everything okay?"

Jay flashed back to when Nya was cubed and the time when she almost died after getting hit with Tiger Widow venom. Everytime he comes back to those moments, he felt very guilt and insecure.

"Oh, right! I'm okay..."

"You don't seem okay..."

"You got me. It's because ever since when you got hit with Tiger Widow venom and got cubed. I just always get this feeling that makes me feel guilt. I don't want to lose you again Nya, not even the rest of our friends. If anything ever happens to you I'll-"

Nya hugs in comfort. 

"I'm not going anywhere Jay, none of us are. We'll be right here with you, always."

"I love you Nya. And I'll always will."

"Love you too Jay." 

Jay realized it was the first time that Nya replied back to him when he said he loves her. He smiled while blushing.

They hugged tightly. 

It was love spiced during a cold winter. And nothing could change it in anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter as @/farah_maru and on Tumblr as toumakamiyamas!


End file.
